This invention relates generally to a marine docking device and, more particularly, to a marine docking device including a fender that is non-rotational.
A variety of solutions have been proposed to prevent damage to boats that are landing or secured to a dock. These solutions include devices that are either suspended from a boat or attached to the dock itself. Regarding those devices that are attached to the dock structure itself, the solutions range from tires suspended from the dock to frames that are attached to the dock and include a number of fenders. While devices such as these can protect a boat that is secured to a dock, deficiencies exist with these devices.
For instance, while tires can protect a boat from being scratched by the dock, they are also prone to leaving marks on the hull of the boat that are difficult to remove. Further, the attachment of tires to a dock is not an aesthetically pleasing solution. Regarding the frame disclosed above, this solution can be both costly and complex. Additionally, if one or more of the fenders is damaged or lost, the boat is unprotected from the frame, which can cause at least as much damage as contact with the dock. Thus, there exists room for improving upon these docking devices.
The objects and purposes of the invention are met by providing a marine docking device having a fender that has a first end coupled to a first arm by a first attachment member and a second end coupled to a second arm by a second attachment member. The first and second attachment members are configured to prevent the fender from rotating about a longitudinal axis that passes through the first and second ends of the fender. The first arm includes a compression assembly that is coupled to the first attachment member to facilitate movement of the first end of the fender between a first position and a second position. The compression assembly includes a spring and a tubular member that is slidable within a sleeve. The spring is compressed between a first spring abutment provided on the sleeve and a second spring abutment provided on the tubular member. The first spring abutment is movable with respect to the tubular member from an advanced position to a retracted position against an urging of the spring. The spring continuously urges the first spring abutment toward the advanced position.